Rory Gets Sick
by Diva Girlie
Summary: Rory gets sick, and Logan takes care of her, with a little bit of help from Colin and Finn


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rory gets sick chapter 1**

**Rory's POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I really needed to throw up. I got up and bolted to the bathroom, but the door was locked. Logan was taking a shower. I knew that I was running out of time before my dinner reappeared on the floor. I sprinted into the kitchen, and began throwing up in the sink, only pausing to catch my breath, and then throwing up again. About ten minutes later, Logan came out of the bathroom and saw me. He held my hair back and rubbed my back.

"Ace," He said softly "What am I ever going to do with you?" Behind his playful persona, I could tell that he was worried. When I was finally done throwing up, he helped me back into bed.

I woke up a few hours later, drenched in sweat. Then I realized that it was a school day. I started freaking out. I forgot that I had to go to school today. I couldn't miss class. I had to keep my grades up. And what about the paper? I was just about to go into a full blown freak out when Logan walked in.

"Ace, what's wrong? Are you going to throw up again? Do you think that you can make it to the bathroom?" he asked me. He was so obviously worried. "No it's not that. Logan what am I going to do about school? And the paper?" I said. He chuckled. "Only you, Ace. Only you." He replied. I was confused. What did he mean only me? "What do you mean?" I finally asked. "Only you would worry about missing school when you're sick. Don't worry. I called Paris, and she is going to get all of the work that you missed from your teachers. She is also going to run the paper, but she promised not to be all power hungry this time." he said.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Logan went and answered it. Colin and Finn were here. Logan said something to them that I couldn't hear. Then they sat down on chairs in the living room, and turned on the T.V. then Logan walked back into our room.

"Ace, I have to go out and deal with some things, so Colin and Finn are going to stay with you for a few hours. They promised to be nice, and I'll be back soon. Okay?" he said "Kay." I replied. Then Logan left.

I walked out into the living room, and laid down on the couch. Colin passed me the remote, so I immediately changed the channel. A few minutes later, I saw that Harry Potter was on, so I changed the channel to that. Twenty minutes later, I was out cold.

**Logan's POV**

I felt really bad about leaving Rory, but I had to go out to the pharmacy and get some stuff for her. I had told Colin and Finn to be nice, let Rory lie down on the couch, and to let her pick the channel. I really hoped that they would remember. Then I realized that I had forgotten to call Lorelai. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled her number. After three rings, she answered.

"Hello?" she said "Lorelai, it's Logan. I just called to tell you that Rory is sick," I began, but she cut me off. "Oh my gosh, how is she, do you know what she has? Do you need me to come down there and help?" She asked. "I think that she has the flu. And I have everything all under control for now." I replied. "Okay, but call me if you need anything. Bye Logan." She said. "Bye" I said, hanging up the phone.

I went to the pharmacy, and got some gravol, some cold medicine, and some ginger ale. Then I went to the bookstore, and bought Rory some books. I got all of the Harry Potter books, because when I read them they were really good, and I also got the Twilight Saga, and the Hunger Games series. I also grabbed the Maximum Ride books. Then I went to the grocery store and got some food.

I looked at my watch after who knows how long, and I realized that I had been gone for almost six hours. I ran to my car, and quickly drove home.

**Colin's POV**

Logan had told us to watch Rory, be nice to her, and to keep an eye on her temperature. About an hour after she fell asleep, we noticed that Rory kept on complaining that she was hot in her sleep. I touched the back of my hand to her fore head, and it was boiling hot. I looked at Finn, and he went to the bathroom and found the thermometer, and I got her a cold compress. Then I woke Rory up.

"Rory, I need you to wake up for two minutes so that I can take your temperature." I said. "Meh… Go away. Leave me here to die." She said. Her voice sounded terrible. And she kept coughing. I decided to see how bad her fever was by checking it with my hand one more time. once again, I touched the back of ,my hand to her forehead. It was even hotter than before! "I'm sorry Rory, but I really need to know just how high your fever is." I said. Finn had reappeared, and had handed me the thermometer. Rory finally sat up, but didn't say anything. She opened her mouth and I placed the thermometer under her tongue. A little while later, it beeped. I took it out of her mouth, and looked at it. "105.3!" I exclaimed. "Can I sleep now?" she asked, clearly irritated. "fine. But if we think that your fever has gone up any higher, we are calling Logan and taking you to the hospital." I said.

She was about to lie down, but then she got up and bolted to the bathroom. Finn and I looked at each other, unsure of what we should do, and then followed her in. She was puking her guts out, so I held her hair back, and Finn rubbed her back soothingly. After she was done throwing up, We helped her back into her bed, and went back out into the living room. Finn and I moved the T.V. so that it was in the bedroom, so that Rory didn't have to be bored. Then we sat down in chairs, and watched T.V. until Logan got back.


End file.
